Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that incorporates a temporary retainer to hold a bypass tray detachably attachable to an apparatus body.
Related Art
Various types of image forming apparatuses include copiers, printers, facsimile machines, or multifunction peripherals (MFPs) having two or more of copying, printing, scanning, facsimile transmission, plotter, and other capabilities. Such electrophotographic image forming apparatuses include a bypass tray on which a user can set a desired sheet appropriately. Such a bypass tray is moved to separate from an apparatus body of an image forming apparatus to open when the bypass tray is to be used. A hinge, for example, is provided to support the bypass tray rotatably, so that the bypass tray is stowed in the apparatus body when the bypass tray is not used.
A comparative image forming apparatus includes a comparative bypass tray that is prevented from being shifted with respect to the apparatus body of the image forming apparatus. Consequently, the comparative bypass tray includes a tray positioning mechanism provided to both the bypass tray and the apparatus body. The tray positioning mechanism includes a tray movement regulator that regulates movements of the bypass tray with respect to the apparatus body in a tray width direction.